Killing Mission
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: [S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Uchiha Ryder (Uchiha Sasuke) yakni seorang anggota tim penyidik yang terjebak cinta dalam kencan paksaan dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran bernama-samaran Nohara Rin (Haruno Sakura) yang telah membantai sebagian anggota klannya. Apa jadinya jika mereka mendapat misi untuk saling membunuh? (AU NON-SEX ONE-SHOT)


**KILLING MISSION**

 **Author: Hany Yuniarty (Honeymoon Hamada)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Prompt: 49**

 **Cast:**

 **Uchiha Sasuke** **as** **Sasuke/Ryder**

 **Haruno Sakura** **as** **Sakura/Rin**

 **Uchiha Sarada** **as** **Sarada**

 **Danzo as Danzo**

 **Uzumaki Naruto** **as** **Naruto**

 **Uzumaki Menma as Menma**

 **Sabaku no Gaara as Gaara**

 **Nara Shikamaru as Shikamaru**

 **Uchiha Itachi as Itachi**

 **Uchiha Izumi as Izumi**

 **Yamanaka Ino as Ino**

 **Tenten as Tenten**

 **Rock Lee as Lee**

 **Hyuuga Hinata as Hinata**

 **Uchiha Madara as Madara**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, Non-sex Story, OOC, Adegan Kekerasan dan Pembunuhan, Ketidakjelasan Deskripsi, dll.**

 **SEMUA ADEGAN DI DALAM CERITA INI SEMATA-MATA DIBUAT UNTUK MENGHIBUR PEMBACA, BUKAN UNTUK DITIRU DI RUMAH.**

 **Note: Sakura dan Sasuke di sini nyamar pas ngejalanin misi, Sakura lebih mirip Rin pas nyamar, sedangkan Sasuke lebih mirip Kabuto saat nyamar, bedanya cuma warna rambut Sasuke yang gak berubah. Terus Naruto dan Menma di sini gak punya garis kumis kucing di pipinya. Satu lagi, Sarada di sini bukan anaknya Sasuke.**

 **Okay then, selamat membaca**

* * *

WIUNG.. WIUNG... WIUNG..

Sirine polisi yang entah datang darimana arahnya menampakkan diri dan menggoreskan jejak ban mereka di aspal yang mulus ini. Mengejar seorang pria muda, dengan badan yang agak ramping namun larinya sangat lincah hingga mobil-mobil yang bisa dibilang cukup modern itu hampir tidak mampu menghadangnya.

Pria itu bahkan tak terlihat berkeringat atau setidaknya memberi jeda untuk aksinya yang melelahkan jika dilihat oleh orang. Kakinya terus melakukan _switch_ sambil membawa tubuhnya pergi dari kejaran Polisi yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu, berkali-kali membetulkan posisi penutup kepala jaketnya agar terus menutupi kepalanya.

Polisi-polisi itu tak kalah gigih mengejarnya bahkan sampai ke ujung Antartika pun _mungkin_ mereka tak segan-segan untuk melakukannya. Masih belum diketahui alasan yang jelas tentang kejahatan apa yang pria itu lakukan hingga polisi hampir kewalahan mengejar pria itu. Merasa lelah akan kejaran yang tak kunjung usai, pria itu pun segera menyisipkan sebuah granat tangan ke tangannya. Tanpa _warning_ apapun ia melepaskan kunci granat itu dan segera menggulingkannya ke arah kolong mobil itu. Pria itu terhenti sejenak melihat apakah bidikan bom nanasnya tepat sasaran atau tidak.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

DUARR!

Bom itu berhasil membuat mobil-mobil polisi itu terhempas ke atas hingga terbalik. Sementara pria yang melakukannya hanya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai di bibir tipisnya. Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mobil-mobil yang terbakar hangus di jalanan, dan tak peduli dengan nasib malang orang-orang di dalamnya.

Ia memasuki gang kecil sambil melepas _hoodie_ -nya, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya dengan gaya rambut yang menyerupai pantat ayam di lingkungan yang sepi itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _spray_ seperti parfum, ia menyemprotkan _spray_ itu ke seluruh tubuhnya- bahkan kaki, entah untuk apa fungsinya. Ia melirik-lirik lingkungan sekitar dan memastikan tak ada lagi "pengganggu" yang mengejarnya. Tak lama matanya berubah menjadi warna merah tandanya ia tengah mengaktifkan sistem infrared di matanya. Memindai ke segala arah, melihat gedung-gedung gelap berjendela terbuka, beruntunglah ia tak melihat para "pengganggu" yang sedang membidik tubuhnya dengan senjata api di dalam gedung-gedung itu.

Tak lama ia mengaktifkan _wireless earphone_ yang langsung terhubung dengan _smartwatch_ di tangan kirinya, ia menyentuh beberapa icon.

"Halo Dobe, kau bisa mendengarku?" Ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

 _"Yo Teme. Ada apa?"_ Jawab suara di _earphone_ -nya.

"Apa kau sedang dalam misi?" Tanyanya lagi.

 _"Tidak"_ jawab pria di _earphone_ yang ia panggil Dobe itu.

"Baiklah, jemput aku, kau bisa melacakku lewat _Positioning System_ dari organisasi kita" jawabnya.

 _"Baiklah, aku sudah tahu lokasimu. 10 menit ya Teme"_ jawab suara di seberang earphone itu.

"Yo" pria itu mengakhiri panggilannya. Matanya yang masih berwarna merah kembali memindai daerah sekitar, ia terkejut ketika ia melihat beberapa orang polisi berjalan di area _pedestrian street_ , ia tahu mereka masih begitu jauh, jarak perkiraannya jatuh pada 10 kilometer dari tempat dimana ia berdiri, salah satu polisi memegang tali yang terhubung langsung dengan seekor anjing jenis German Shepherd yang sedang mengendus-endus bau di sekitar area _pedestrian street_. Pria itu segera bersembunyi lalu, ia membalik jaketnya yang sengaja didesain 2 model untuk sekali pakai. Ia melirik ke pertigaan jalan, mata inframerahnya mendeteksi sebuah mobil Mini Van oranye mendekat dengan kecepatan standar. Setelah melakukan sedikit parkir memutar, mobil itu pun berhenti di bahu jalan.

"Hey Sasuke, ayo naik.. ada polisi di sana" ucap pria berambut pirang jabrik yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun, Aku sudah tau, Naruto" tanpa membuang waktu, pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup rapat mobilnya.

Pria berambut jabrik itu segera menutup semua kaca mobil dengan lapisan kaca hitam. "Kau mengaktifkan sistem _sharingan_ pada matamu?" tanya pria yang disebut Naruto sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hn. Hanya berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada para polisi dibalik gedung gelap itu" jawab Sasuke

"Tak salah si nanas pemalas itu menyebutmu sebagai Penyidik Professional" Naruto tersenyum dan masih fokus mengendarai mobilnya. "Apa yang membuatmu dikejar polisi? Bukannya kau hanya menyelidiki kasus pembantaian klanmu yang terjadi belakangan ini?".

"Mereka hanya salah paham, mereka lebih percaya dengan Pejabat Tua Bangka itu daripada aku. Aku emosi sampai berani menendang meja pengintrogasi sampai terbalik jadi mereka mengejarku" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ternyata kau bisa seemosi ituya. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan isu adanya organisasi pembunuh bayaran belakangan ini" Naruto langsung menyimpulkan.

"Hn. Kecurigaanmu sama denganku" jawab Sasuke.

 **== Oo ==**

BRAKK!

Seseorang dengan kasar mendobrak pintu membuat orang-orang yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja makan hingga..

DUGG..

"Aduh.." rintih seorang pria berambut hitam legam yang kepalanya terbentur kayu meja

"Kecilkan suarmu!" Bisik wanita berambut cokelat di sebelahnya dengan intonasi yang membentak.

"Maaf" jawab pria itu.

"Ayah, Ibu.. Sarada takut" bisik anak perempuan berambut hitam di tengah mereka.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sarada" pria itu mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Itachi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Wanita berambut cokelat itu terlihat mulai gelisah.

"Entahlah, Izumi. Sebaiknya kita diam di sini sampai pembunuh itu pergi, kita tidak punya senjata api untuk melawannya" jawab pria yang dipanggil Itachi itu.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dengan sepatu jenggel hak tinggi. Jantung ketiga orang yang bersembunyi itu semakin berdegup kencang karena mereka merasa diri mereka bertemu dengan iblis pencabut nyawa berpakaian _sexy_ itu.

Izumi memeluk erat gadis kecilnya yang begitu ketakutan. "Tenang ya sayang" bisiknya.

Tiba-tiba..

BRAKK!

Gadis pembunuh berambut cokelat dengan garis ungu di kedua pipinya menendang meja makan besar itu hingga terbalik, dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di atasnya. Keluarga kecil yang ketakutan itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Namun Itachi tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung menggunakan kakinya untuk menyerimpung kaki gadis pembunuh itu hingga terjatuh. "Izumi! Bawa Sarada menjauh!" Teriaknya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Izumi langsung membawa Sarada menjauh dari gadis pembunuh itu.

Lagi-lagi Itachi dikejutkan dengan serangan yakni tendangan yang begitu kuat tepat mengenai dagunya. Gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu segera berdiri dan langsung mengunci gerakan Itachi dengan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kasar lalu menaiki punggungnya sambil menyergap kedua tangannya dengan tangan kiri. "Kau tahu apa yang akan kaudapat jika sekali saja kau menjatuhkanku?" Ucap gadis itu sambil menodongkan pistol ke kepala Itachi.

Bukannya takut, Itachi malah menyeringai. "Aku tidak takut dengan pistol bodohmu itu, Sakura. Aku juga tidak terkecoh dengan penyamaran bodohmu yang mengaku sebagai Rin Nohara. Cih.. payah, pengecut. Tunggu saja sampai seorang Uchiha membongkar penyamaranmu sambil mencabut nyawamu" ucapnya seakan ocehannya itu memancing peluru agar keluar dari pistol.

Gadis itu menyeringai, "Ternyata pensiunan penyidik ini cerdik juga" ucapnya. "Tapi.. kecerdikanmu akan hilang setelah kau menerima ini"

DORR!

Satu peluru berhasil menembus kepala Itachi dan seketika cairan kental berwarna merah tua keluar dengan deras membasahi lantai.

"Ayah!" Sarada hendak mendekati Ayahnya yang terbunuh mengenaskan, namun ia langsung ditahan Izumi.

"Jangan Sarada, tetaplah bersama Ibu" ujar Izumi sambil memegang erat tangan Sarada. Tangannya yang lain memegang wajan besar sebagai perisai.

"Kaupikir dengan wajan murahan seperti itu nyawamu bisa selamat?" Gadis yang diketahui memiliki nama samaran 'Rin Nohara' itu mendekati mereka perlahan dan santai sambil memutar-mutar pistol kecilnya.

Izumi meraih beberapa buah pisau di meja. Tanpa ragu ia pun melempar pisau-pisau itu ke arah Rin namun dengan mudah dan bidikan yang tepat ia menangkis pisau-pisau itu dengan pelurunya.

Melihat hal itu Izumi semakin panik, ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. "Mengapa kau mengincar nyawa kami?" Tanya Izumi.

"Mudah saja.." Rin mengarahkan pistolnya ke Sarada. "Hanya sebuah misi pelenyapan" ia mulai mengokang bagian penutup geser pistolnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Izumi menghalangi Sarada yang diincar gadis pembunuh itu dan masih menjadikan wajan itu sebagai perisai.

TAP.. TAP..TAP..

BUK!

Tanpa diduga, Rin menendang wajan itu dan otomatis Izumi terdorong hingga punggungnya terbentur meja di belakangnya. Wajan besar itu terjatuh tepat di kaki Izumi dan seketika dengan kakinya 'Rin' menyingkirkan wajan itu jauh-jauh.

"Ibu!" Sarada langsung berjongkok hendak menolong ibunya.

"Menyingkirlah kau, bocah!" Tangan kiri Rin mendorong Sarada ke samping.

Anak berumur 7 tahun itu pun tersungkur, tak kuasa menahan kuatnya dorongan si gadis pembunuh bertubuh ramping itu. "Tolong jauhi ibuku!" Teriaknya. Ia beranjak untuk menolong ibunya lagi, namun tindakannya terhenti karena tangan kiri Rin menodongkan pistol ke kepala Sarada.

"Diam atau kutembak kepalamu!" Bentak Rin.

Seketika Sarada mematung tak dapat berkutik melihat lubang pistol itu mengarah tepat ke keningnya. Izumi yang terlihat lemas mencoba untuk bangkit, namun tiba-tiba sepatu jenggel Rin menginjak bagian dada dekat leher Izumi.

"Matilah kau, Uchiha" tangan kanannya mengeluarkan pistol lain yang siap mengeluarkan peluru. Lalu..

DORR!

Sama seperti nasib suaminya, Izumi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan cara mengenaskan. Darah segar pun mulai mengalir memancing airmata Sarada yang melihat langsung kejadian keji itu. "Ibu.." airmata Sarada mengalir deras bagai sungai.

CEKREKK..

Terdengar bagian atas pistol yang kembali ditarik oleh gadis kejam itu. Bagaikan manusia tanpa hati dan perasaan, gadis keji itu tersenyum jahat melihat target terakhirnya hanya mematung pasrah dengan banjir airmata di pipinya. "Kau ingin menyusul mereka bukan? Kau tenang saja, gadis kecil. Peluruku siap untuk mengantarmu kepada mereka" ucapnya dengan langkah yang semakin dekat.

Sarada hanya pasrah dengan nasibnya yang kini berada di ambang kematian, ia menutup mata ketakutan, tubuhnya benar-benar mematung tak dapat bergerak.

DORR!

Sebuah peluru dari arah lain berhasil menangkis pistol itu serta melukai tangan pemiliknya. Rin menoleh dan melihat figur pria berambut hitam kebiruan dengan rambut kaku yang diikat dekat tengkuk dan kacamata bulat hitam yang bertengger menutupi matanya. Ia berdiri 2 meter di samping kiri Rin sambil menodongkan pistol tepat ke arah kepala Rin.

Takut dijadikan bahan sandera, Sarada langsung merangkak menjauhi 'Rin' yang mematung sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mencegah keluarnya peluru dari pistol pria itu. Rin mengangkat tangan dan membiarkan pria itu mendekat seakan-akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Sepertinya karirmu sebentar lagi akan berakhir, nona Rin" ucap pria itu masih menodongkan pistolnya.

"Uchiha Ryder.. tak kusangka seorang Uchiha malah menyerahkan diri kepadaku" ucapnya, dan secara tiba-tiba ia menangkis tangan pria yang disebut 'Ryder' itu.

Dengan sigap, Ryder menyergap tangan kanan gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kibasan tangan kiri melayang dan nyaris menghantam kepala Ryder, namun Ryder berhasil menghindar dan langsung menendang perut gadis itu hingga terbentur ke dinding. Ia langsung mengunci gerakan gadis itu dengan menyergap kedua tangannya dan menempel berhadapan dengan dinding, "Bukankah hal ini yang kau lakukan kepada Itachi sebelum membunuhnya?" Tangan kanan Ryder langsung menempelkan lubang pistolnya ke kepala Rin. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau seorang wanita. Hutang nyawa, harus dibayar dengan nyawa" Beberapa detik lagi Ryder akan menekan knop pistol itu.

Namun tak kalah cepat kaki Rin yang tak terkunci gerakannya langsungbergerak menempel ke dinding dan berhasil menggunakan kekuatan kakinya untuk mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang dengan kuat dan lepas dari cengkraman Ryder. Lalu kaki itu pulalah yang ia gunakan untuk menghantam dada Ryder yang memakai rompi _bulletproof_ hingga Ryder tersungkur menabrak rak piring yang tak jauh berada di belakangnya.

Demi keselamatan nyawanya Rin pun langsung berlari kencang menuju pintu belakang yang kira-kira berjarak 7 meter dari dinding tadi. Ia merasa terdesak hingga terpaksa untuk mengambil cara pengecut seperti ini.

"Hey!" Suara bariton Ryder menggema di ruangan itu seiringan dengan suara sepatu jenggel Rin yang menghentak-hentak mendekati pintu. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Rin lalu..

DORR!

Satu tembakan dilepaskan namun pelurunya meleset karena bidikannya kurang tepat. "Sial!" Ia mengokang penutup geser pistolnya dengan sangat cepat dan..

DORR!

PREKK..

"Argh! Bedebah!" Rintih Rin. Peluru Ryder berhasil merobek baju dan kulit lengan kiri Rin ketika ia telah berada di ambang pintu. Dengan terpaksa ia mengeluarkan sebuah granat tangan, ia langsung melepas kuncinya dan melemparnya sedekat mungkin ke arah Ryder tanpa memedulikan mayat Itachi dan Izumi yang masih terbaring di sana.

Terkejut melihat tindakan Rin, Ryder langsung bangkit, "Awas!" Ucapnya sambil mendekati Sarada lalu..

DUARR!

Ia berhasil menghindar dengan cara membanting diri ke ruangan lain saat ledakan itu terjadi. Beruntunglah anak kecil yang didekapnya ini tidak merintih kesakitan. "Kau baik-baik saja Sarada?" Tanyanya sambil melepas kacamata bulatnya.

"Pa-paman Sasuke?" Ternyata Sarada mengenal orang yang menyelamatkannya. Seketika ia langsung memeluk pria yang bernama asli 'Sasuke' itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, paman. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku" ucapnya sambil menangis.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut hitam Sarada, "Sama-sama, Sarada. Paman tidak akan membiarkanmu terbunuh oleh wanita gila itu" jawabnya sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi.. Ayah dan Ibu.." Sarada menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tenang saja, Sarada. Tuhan pasti menjaga mereka dengan baik di sana" Sasuke menyeka air bening yang keluar dari mata Sarada. "Sebaiknya kita periksa keadaan jasad mereka dan tempat di sekitarnya, mungkin ada barang dari wanita itu yang tertinggal. Jika memang ada, kita bisa melaporkannya ke polisi sebagai bukti, bagaimana?" Sasuke mengajak Sarada untuk kembali ke dapur yang telah diledakkan itu.

Sarada hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Asap tebal sisa ledakan masih tersebar di sekitar ruangan hingga jarak pandang mereka terbatas.

"Paman, ada tombol kipas angin di dekat rak piring" ujar Sarada.

"Baiklah" tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke meraba dinding di atas rak piring yang hancur tadi.

Angin pun mulai menghapus asap putih hasil ledakan itu dan memperlihatkan mayat Itachi dan Izumi yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan, tangan kiri Itachi dan kedua kaki Izumi hancur akibat bom tadi. Serpihan-serpihan daging yang hancur menyebar kemana-mana. Melihat keadaan mereka yang begitu memprihatinkan, Sarada memejamkan matanya sejenak menahan airmata yang berkecimbung membasahi korneanya.

Sementara Sasuke, ia merasa emosi akan tindakan wanita iblis itu terhadap Kakaknya juga Kakak Iparnya. Tega sekali. Walau ia seorang agen penyidik bersenjata yang sering disuruh membunuh penjahat berbahaya, ia tak pernah melakukan hal sekeji ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil menahan amarahnya yang meletup-letup di dada.

"Paman.." panggil Sarada.

"Ya?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Pistol perempuan tadi tertinggal" Sarada menunjuk sebuah pistol yang tergeletak di dekat mayat Izumi.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke mengambil pistol itu dan segera memasukkan pistol itu ke dalam plastik khusus untuk dijadikan barang bukti. Tak tahan lagi dengan bau darah yang menusuk hidungnya, ia pun mengaktifkan wireless earphone-nya lalu menghubungi markas pusat.

"Halo, Dobe. Kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya Sasuke.

 _"Ini Menma, ada apa, Ayam?"_ Tanya orang yang dihubunginya.

"Ck. Bisakah kau menyuruh kakakmu untuk menjemputku di kediaman Uchiha Itachi? Hubungi juga pihak ambulan dan pembersih lokal ya" Jawab Sasuke.

 _"Kau ini bisanya menyuruh saja"_ gumam orang di seberang sana.

"Jangan banyak bicara! lakukan saja!" Bentak Sasuke.

 _"Iya baiklah"_ orang itu pun menutup teleponnya.

"Cih, dasar Menma" gumamnya.

 **== Oo ==**

"Tak kusangka si Uchiha Ryder itu bisa melukaimu, Sakura" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang melilit lengan kiri gadis bersurai merah muda yang duduk di kasur pasien dengan perban.

Sementara orang yang diobatinya sedang sibuk menghapus garis ungu tebal di pipinya dengan cairan pembersih khusus. "Aku tidak pernah menduga jika penyidik amatiran itu bisa menggunakan pistol juga, Ino" jawabnya.

"Ya ampun, kemana otak jeniusmu Sakura? Bagaimana bisa seorang anggota penyidik tidak bisa menggunakan pistol? Kalau keadaannya tidak memungkinkan bagaimana? Mau tidak mau dia harus menggunakan senjata" ucap wanita yang dipanggil 'Ino' itu, lensa _aquamarine_ -nya masih terfokus akan pengobatan yang ia lakukan. "Apa jangan-jangan kau terpanah dengan ketampanannya sampai pemikiran jeniusmu lenyap begitu saja.. ya kan Sakura?" Desaknya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Ino?! Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, akan kutembak kepalamu" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Iya maaf, aku hanya bercanda, huh dasar jidat.. sensitif sekali jika disinggung soal pria" Ino pun menyelesaikan pengobatannya.

CEKREK..

Tiba-tiba Sakura menggeser bagian atas pistolnya lalu menodongkannya ke kepala Ino. "Jangan membuat kepalamu menjadi korban kejelekan mood-ku sekarang" ucapnya.

"I-iya maaf" Ino kikuk seketika.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Ino?" Tanya pria berambut merah maroon dengan _tattoo_ bertulisan kanji "Ai" (愛) di dahinya- yang kini sudah ada di ambang pintu ruang kesehatan itu. Ya, sudah bisa ditebak, dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara, teman kerja Sakura di organisasi itu.

"Hanya luka kecil" jawab Sakura sambil mengusap sisa make up di dahinya, terlihat tanda berbentuk belah ketupat berwarna ungu tepat di tengah dahinya yang lebar.

"Luka kecil katamu? Itu luka tembakan yang serius, Sakura. Butuh waktu paling cepat 5 hari agar bisa sembuh" Ino memarahi teman berambut pink-nya ini, bagi Ino, Sakura terlalu meremehkan luka tembak itu.

"Bisakah kau diam, Ino?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan tajam bak ujung pisau yang runcing.

Ino lebih memilih bungkam daripada ia dihajar oleh singa betina berambut pink ini.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai debatnya? Tuan Danzo menunggu kalian di ruangannya" ucap Gaara _to the point_. "Sebaiknya kalian cepat menemuinya, sebelum bom nuklir mini mendarat di wajah kalian" Gaara pun langsung pergi.

"Cih, dasar pria berdarah es" gumam Ino sambil melepas jas dokternya dan memperlihatkan seragam hitam ketat sama seperti Sakura.

"Aku dengar itu" ucap Gaara dari luar ruangan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat" Sakura turun dari tempat tidur pasien lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan diikuti oleh Ino.

Sementara itu terlihat seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang bersandar menunggu di dekat pintu sebuah ruangan sambil memutar-mutar pistolnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. "Huhh.. akhirnya kalian datang juga" ucapnya

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Tenten" ucap Ino.

"Ayo masuk" Sakura segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

Terlihat sosok pria berusia sekitar 55 tahunan, dengan perban di kepala yang selalu menutupi mata kanannya, juga sebuah perban yang menutupi seluruh tangan kanannya seperti mumi- sedang duduk sambil membolak-balikkan beberapa dokumen penting.

"Apa Anda memanggil kami, Tuan Danzo?" Tanya Sakura.

"Berapa orang Uchiha yang sudah kau lenyapkan?" Danzo malah balik bertanya.

"4 dari 6 target Uchiha yang terbunuh hari ini, 2 orang Uchiha lainnya berhasil menyelamatkan diri" jawab Sakura.

"Lalu apa artinya perban di lenganmu itu?" Tanya Danzo.

"Ini luka tembak, Tuan. Seorang Uchiha yang disinyalir bergabung dengan Tim Penyidik Khusus Jepang sepertinya berhasil menyelamatkan Uchiha Sarada dari kediaman Uchiha Itachi yang sempat kuledakkan" jawab Sakura. Ia pun mengeluarkan selembar kertas. "Berikut daftar nama Uchiha yang belum terbunuh" ia memberikannya kepada Danzo.

"Jadi tinggal 5 orang lagi ya.. kerjamu cukup bagus. Kau tahu? Aku benci menerima kegagalan misimu hari ini, namun kau kuberi dispensasi dari hukuman karena misi pembantaian ini berjalan dengan lancar berkat jasamu, Haruno _-san_ " jawab Danzo. "Untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita lakukan gencatan senjata sambil mencari keberadaan Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya. Dengar-dengar ada beberapa anggota klan Uchiha yang bersekolah di University of Konoha, aku minta kalian menyamar menjadi mahasiswa di sana dan menyelidiki apa rumor itu benar atau tidak" ujar Danzo

"Baik, Tuan. Akan kami laksanakan" jawab ketiga wanita itu serempak.

"Jika memang benar, habisi mereka" gumam Danzo.

 **== Oo ==**

Suara riuh mulai memenuhi atmosfer kantin kampus Konoha, 3 wanita cantik sedang melintas di antara tempat duduk pelanggan-pelanggan kantin yang sedang berkumpul sambil makan, minum ataupun hanya mengobrol saja. Kedatangan mereka menarik perhatian para pria, mereka melihat ketiga wanita itu tanpa berkedip hingga beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki pasangan justru disadarkan oleh pasangan mereka. Tiga wanita itu lalu memilih duduk di meja dan kursi panjang yang kosong.

"Maaf, boleh kami duduk di sini?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendirian di depan minumannya di ujung meja.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bisa geser sedikit? Aku ingin duduk di ujung" pintanya.

Tanpa bicara Sasuke pindah beberapa inci dari tempat duduknya semula. Ia pun melirik ke arlojinya lalu kembali menopang dagunya dengan punggung telapak tangan kirinya sedangkan telapak tangannya mengaduk-aduk jus tomat di gelasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hey Sakura, pria di sampingmu itu tampan juga" bisik Ino.

Sakura sedikit tersenyum setelah mencerna perkataan Ino. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, namun..

"Pelayan!" Tenten tiba-tiba memanggil pelayan yang ia lihat di meja sebelah.

Pelayan itu pun langsung memberikan beberapa buku menu, "Nona-nona ingin pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Hmm..." Ino membolak balik buku menu itu. "Takoyaki isi gurita satu porsi dengan topping ekstra rumput laut" jawab Ino. "Minumannya air putih saja" lanjutnya.

"Kalau aku Onigiri kecap asin yah, minumannya jus alpukat" ucap Tenten.

Pelayan itu mencatat apa yang dipesan mereka, "Kalau Nona?" Tanya pelayan itu kepada Sakura.

"Oh, aku bawa Bento, jadi aku pesan jus _cherry_ saja" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu" ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi.

"Hoy Teme" seseorang memanggil julukan Sasuke, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, Ia datang bersama gadis berambut indigo dan diikuti pria berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto- yang repot membawa nampan penuh dengan makanan. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu" Naruto pun duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. "Kalian lama sekali" lanjutnya.

"Salahkan kakakku, dia asyik dengan ciumannya bersama Hinata tadi" kembaran Naruto itu menaruh nampan itu di meja sambil membagikan makanan yang telah dipesan lalu duduk di depan Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan pria itu, gadis bernama 'Hinata' itu menunduk kikuk. "Maaf, Menma.." ucapnya malu sambil duduk di depan Naruto.

TAKK..

Satu jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala pria yang dipanggil Menma itu, "Jangan buat Hinata tersinggung dong!" Bentak Naruto.

Menma mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol, "Iya maaf" ucapnya.

Melihat kakak adik kembar yang sedang bertengkar itu, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai memakan Sushi Salmon dengan ekstra saus tomat yang sudah ia pesan.

"Wah kalian kembar ya?" Ino yang duduk di sebelah Menma ternyata memperhatikan mereka.

Menma yang mulutnya masih tersumpal penuh dengan ramen langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Hebat hampir tidak ada perbedaan" puji Ino.

"Mudah saja" Tenten angkat bicara. "Pria yang disebelahmu itu memiliki 2 sisi rambut jabrik yang membingkai wajahnya, sedangkan yang satunya tidak" lanjutnya.

Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Menma dan Naruto mengacungkan jempol mereka karena tebakan Tenten benar.

Sasuke yang masih asyik mengunyah Sushi-nya dikejutkan dengan uluran tangan Sakura.

"Namaku Sakura, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Uhhuk.. uhhuk.." tiba-tiba Sasuke tersedak, seketika ia langsung menyambar air mineral milik Naruto yang berdiri tegak di sebelah kirinya.

Sakura terlihat khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. "Maaf membuatmu tersedak".

"Uhhuk.. uhhuk.. uhhuk.." lagi-lagi Sasuke terbatuk, ia pun meneguk habis air mineral milik Naruto. Lalu menghela nafas lega karena ia sembuh dari batuk tersedaknya.

"Maaf, Teme- _san_. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu begitu" ucap Sakura, asal sebut nama.

"Jangan panggil aku Teme" Sasuke pun meneguk habis jus tomat di gelasnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Kau ini terserang dehidrasi ya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini Naruto, tidak pernah merasa tersedak ya?" Menma angkat bicara.

Tak lama 2 orang pelayan datang mengantar makanan yang dipesan Sakura dan yang lainnya, "Terima kasih" jawab Sakura, Ino dan Tenten serempak.

"Pelayan. Air mineral botol 2" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, Tuan" jawab Pelayan itu.

"Jadi siapa nama aslimu, Teme- _san_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Habiskan saja makananmu dulu" ujar Sasuke datar lalu melanjutkan makan Sushi-nya. "Dan jangan panggil aku Teme" lanjutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit hening, Sasuke meneguk air mineralnya yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan. "Tolong _bill_ -nya" ucapnya setelah minum.

Pelayan itupun memberikan selembar _bill_ dari beberapa _bill_ yang hendak diantar ke meja itu.

"Semuanya" pinta Sasuke.

Pelayan itu terlihat bingung namun ia segera menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

Melihat sambil menghitung jumlah dari kertas tagihan itu, Sasuke langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang bernilai lima ribu yen lalu memberikannya kepada pelayan itu. "Aku yang membayar semua, kembaliannya ambil saja" ucap Sasuke dan masih menggunakan intonasi biasanya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak" pelayan itu melakukan _Ojigi_ lalu pergi.

"Asiiikk kita ditraktir si Ayam ini" Menma terlihat kegirangan.

Sementara Ino, Tenten dan Hinata hanya melihat Sasuke dengan ketidakpercayaan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggeser botol air mineral yang masih tersegel, "Kuganti airmu, Dobe"

"Terima kasih" jawab Naruto dan langsung meneguk airnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tidak perlu menatapnya aneh, pirang. Dia sering menraktir kami jika mood-nya sedang bagus" bisik Menma kepada Ino.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih-" Sakura terlihat bingung ingin memanggilnya apa.

"Sasuke" ucapan Sasuke seakan membaca pikiran Sakura. "Panggil aku Sasuke" lanjutnya datar.

"Ya.. itu maksudku. Terima kasih kau sudah membayar makanan kami, akan kami gan-"

"Tidak perlu" Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Um.. baiklah" jawab Sakura.

"Apa kalian ada kelas setelah jam istirahat nanti?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami masih baru, jadi kami belum dapat jadwal" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku punya permainan, kalian semua harus ikut, terutama kau, Teme" Naruto menyeringai. "Kali ini kupastikan kau kalah, Teme" lanjutnya.

Sasuke ikut menyeringai sepertinya ia mengetahui permainan apa yang akan dimainkan oleh Naruto, "Baiklah.. siapa takut".

 **== Oo ==**

Sasuke menatap datar ke depan, ia membiarkan Sakura menggandeng tangannya berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam keramaian karnival malam dengan nama _TokyoEvening Fun Fair_ yang hanya dibuka sebulan dalam setahun. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepada Naruto, ia kalah dalam permainan _bottle flip_ yang sempat menjadi tontonan dadakan di kantin kampus bahkan pemilik salah satu kios kantin bersedia menjadi wasitnya. Ia mendapat skor terkecil sama seperti Sakura, bahkan Sakura sama sekali tidak mendapat skor karena ia tidak tahu cara mainnya. Dengan terpaksa mereka menjalani hukuman dari Naruto yang menang telak hari ini.

Kencan dengan Sasuke ke _Tokyo Evening Fun Fair_ ini sepertinya tidak memberatkannya. Ia justru merasa senang. "Aku merasa beruntung bisa berkencan denganmu, sepertinya kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya" Sakura memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Memang tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jujur saja kau terlalu misterius untuk didekati oleh seorang gadis" celetuk Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke.. ingin main itu?" Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah permainan menembak target.

Sasuke mengerinyitkan dahi, "Takeshi's Castle?".

"Ayolah Sasuke" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke mendekati permainan itu. Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah koin 10 yen lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mesin, seketika display di monitor atas menunjukkan waktu 2 menit untuk memainkan permainan itu. Sakura mulai menggerakkan pistol yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna magenta yang mengharuskan Sakura melubangi kertas-kertas bulat yang bergerak-gerak ke segala arah (seperti gelombang) beberapa meter di depannya. Tentu saja target yang tidak bisa diam tidak bisa membuat Sakura fokus walau ia jago menembak.

Waktu 2 menit terasa begitu singkat bagi Sakura, ia berdecak kesal karena tidak ada satu kertaspun yang berlubang.

"Pinjam koinmu" tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Eh?" Sontak Sakura mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau ingin menang 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin kalung itu" tunjuk Sakura, ternyata ia harus melubangi semua kertas itu lalu memberikan uang koin 10 yen kepada Sasuke.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat, ia pun memasukkan koin itu ke dalam mesin. Ia mulai menggerakkan dua pistol air sekaligus lalu menembak kertas-kertas itu dengan tekanan air tinggi. Ternyata Sasuke cukup mahir dalam menganalisis interval waktu benda-benda itu bergerak. Waktu 2 menit yang diberikan itu tidak sia-sia ia gunakan, dalam waktu mundur satu menit saja ia sudah melubangi 5 dari 10 kertas bulat dengan cairan magenta itu. Tentu permainan itu butuh teknik khusus yang tidak sembarang orang tahu.

Satu menit berlalu, Sasuke berhasil melubangi 10 kertas bulat yang 'jelalatan' itu, alarm kemenangan pun dibunyikan oleh si penjaga.

"Selamat Tuan, anda orang pertama yang telah memenangkan permainan ini" ucap si penjaga. "Anda ingin mengambil hadiah yang mana?" Tanyanya.

"Kalung itu" tunjuk Sasuke datar.

Dengan cekatan penjaga itu pun mengambilkan kalung yang diinginkan Sakura, "Silahkan Tuan" ucapnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil menerima kalung itu.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakura sambil ber- _ojigi_.

Penjaga itu membalas _ojigi_ -nya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini kalungmu" Sasuke memberikan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bunga sakura itu kepada Sakura.

"Bisa kau pakaikan?" Pinta Sakura.

Tanpa merespon, Sasuke langsung membuka pengait kalung itu saat Sakura menyilak rambut merah muda khasnya. Sasuke berhasil memasang kalung itu di leher Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, apa kalung ini cocok denganku?" Tanyanya.

"Cocok" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura tersenyum, ia sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan sikap datar Sasuke, ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang yang bersikap seperti Gaara ini. Namun sepertinya dinginnya Sasuke lebih baik dari Gaara, dia lebih berperikemanusiaan tentunya. Mereka terus berjalan mencari permainan bagus lainnya.

"Jangan melamun" Sasuke membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Eh?" Jawab Sakura, reflek. "Maaf, hehe" lanjutnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Ada photobox, ayo ke sana!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke menuju photobox itu.

Sakura sudah siap mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menahannya, ia mengeluarkan selembar uang bernilai seribu yen lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mesin (seperti mesin minuman).

"Astaga Sasuke itu banyak sekali, bisa mati gaya aku berfoto 20x jepretan di dalam sana" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menekan beberapa tombol di sana untuk mengatur grid dan cetak fotonya. "Kau hanya perlu berfoto 10x nanti mesin ini akan mencetak _double_ fotomu" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus ikut masuk" lagi-lagi Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk masuk. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya pasrah dan terpaksa ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura menekan tombol _start_ di sebelah kamera, ia pun mengambil gaya berfoto sambil tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan kiri Sasuke yang masih memasang ekspresi datarnya. Dalam beberapa kali jepretan, Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Setelah 5x jepretan, Sakura menyadari ekspresi Sasuke tidak berubah. Tiba-tiba Sakura menarik pipi Sasuke, "Pasang ekspresimu" ucap Sakura, dalam posisi seperti itu flash kamera menyala singkat tanda gambar posisi diambil.

Dalam jepretan-jepretan berikutnya ternyata Sasuke mulai menikmati beberapa jepretan foto terakhir, hingga setelah jepretan ke sembilan selesai, tiba-tiba tangannya merangkul Sakura. Ia sedikit tersenyum dan menerima jepretan foto terakhir.

 **== Oo ==**

Setelah melepas penat dari jalan-jalan malamnya di karnival malam itu, mereka pun makan malam berdua di restoran Yakiniku terdekat, mereka memanggang daging sapi diatas alat pemanggang yang tersedia.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang bisa berkencan denganmu hari ini" Sakura angkat bicara sambil menunggu dagingnya makan.

"Aku juga" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh ya" Sakura mengeluarkan foto-foto yang tercetak di photobox tadi, "Ada 20 foto yang tercetak, akan kubagi 10 untukmu" ucapnya, "Simpanlah untuk kenang-kenangan" ia menyodorkan foto-foto itu di meja.

"Tidak usah, sebaiknya kau simpan saja" jawab Sasuke sambil membalikkan daging panggang miliknya juga milik Sakura.

"Sasuke.." Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Hn, baiklah" Sasuke terpaksa mengambil foto-foto itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka hening saat makan. Sasuke menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang sedang makan, ia tersenyum kecil saat perasaan aneh mulai menyentuh hatinya. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, ia tak pernah merasa.. jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ini. Mungkin ini adalah waktu terlama ia keluar bersama wanita selain ibunya atau misi bersama partner kerjanya, Karin.

Tanpa terasa Yakiniku spesial yang mereka makan pun habis. Saat Sakura mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar, lagi-lagi Sasuke mencegahnya. "Aku tidak suka ditraktir oleh Wanita" ucapnya.

Apa boleh buat? Sakura hanya bisa menuruti kemauan pria itu untuk membayar semuanya.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" Jawab Sakura.

"Kuganti uang 10 yenmu" Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar uang seribu yen lagi setelah membayar makanan.

"Simpan saja uangmu, Sasuke" Sakura menolaknya secara halus, "Kau sudah banyak mengeluarkan uang dalam kencan ini. Anggap saja yang kita nikmati hari ini sebagai bayarannya" lanjutnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terdengar tidak gila uang.

Sakura tersenyum melihat reaksi Sasuke, tak lama ia merasa ponselnya bergetar tanda ada pesan, "Baiklah, mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk pulang" ucapnya setelah beberapa detik membaca pesan. "Sasuke" panggilnya.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke.

CUP..

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali" ia Sasuke hanya mematung, percaya tidak percaya Sakura adalah gadis pertama yang mencium pipinya selain ibunya.

"Ino sudah menjemputku, sampai nanti" Sakura pun beranjak pergi.

Sasuke hanya diam tak berkutik sambil melihat langkah Sakura yang semakin menjauh, ia tersenyum kecil setelah ia lihat Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Sama-sama, Sakura" jawabnya pelan.

 **== Oo ==**

Malam ini awan-awan hitam tak menghiasi langit, angin telah menyapunya menjauh agar bulan dan bintang bisa menampakkan diri memberikan pemandangan yang indah bagi para mata yang melihatnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang indahnya sinar bintang dari jendela terbuka sambil duduk di kursi putarnya. Ia teringat akan foto-foto di karnival malam tadi, satu per satu ia perhatikan mulai dari foto yang menampilkan wajah datarnya, foto saat Sakura mencubit pipinya, memaksanya untuk menjulurkan lidah, ia hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang manyun karena ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sakura, dengan wajah datar pula. Pandangannya terhenti pada foto terakhir ketika ia merangkul Sakura dan sambil tersenyum ke kamera, ia juga melihat Sakura tersenyum begitu manis di foto itu. Sasuke tersenyum lebar merasakan perasaan aneh tapi bahagia melihat foto-foto itu. "Kau adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta, Sakura" gumamnya, dengan segera ia pun mengambil lem dan menempelkan foto yang terakhir ke dalam jurnal _Out of Mission_ miliknya lalu menulis sebuah frase di bawahnya yang bertuliskan _First Date_. Dan segera menutup bukunya.

 **== Oo ==**

"Aku tidak habis pikir betapa keparatnya pembunuh gila itu sampai berani melakukan 2 pembunuhan sekaligus di kampus" ucap Lee, seorang saksi dari kasus ini yang berjalan cepat dengan emosi menuju toilet kampus.

Diikuti Sasuke yang kini menyamar sebagai Ryder untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. "Bisa kau pelankan sedikit langkahmu, Lee?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ryder. Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan! Mereka membunuh sahabatku! Uchiha Izuna dan Uchiha Rai sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri!" Jawab Lee. "Sebaiknya kau cepat selidiki siapa pembunuh mereka, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melempar pembunuh itu ke dalam penjara" ujar Lee.

Sesampainya di toilet kampus, ia langsung melihat kedua mayat yang tergeletak dengan kepala yang bercucuran darah. "Nohara Rin" gumamnya.

Sementara itu..

BRAKK!

Rin menendang kasar pintu panti jompo, hingga nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek yang sedang bersantai di sana kaget bukan kepalang dibuatnya. "MANA UCHIHA MADARA?!" Teriaknya dengan lantang. Bukannya malah menjawab para manusia lansia itu malah terbirit-birit kabur walau kaburnya justru terlihat seperti siput. Sementara ia berjalan waspada sambil memegang senjata. Setelah membuka beberapa pintu dengan kasar akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Uchiha Madara.

Ya, seorang kakek tua renta yang hampir tidak bisa berjalan lagi, ia terlihat terkejut setelah Sakura membuka pintu kamar khususnya dengan kasar. "Ma-mau apa kau?" Ucapnya.

"Tentu saja menghabisimu" ia menodongkan pistolnya lurus tepat ke arah kepala Madara. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menempel di kepalanya bagian belakang.

"Jatuhkan pistol itu atau peluru pistolku akan menembus kepalamu sekarang juga" suara bariton Ryder yang tak asing menghampiri telinga Rin.

Dengan cepat Rin langsung berbalik menangkis tangan Ryder lalu mengirim tinjunya ke arah wajahnya. Namun Ryder berhasil menghindar. Lalu Rin menendang perut Ryder agar menjauh darinya.

' _Jika Uchiha Ryder menghalangimu, habisi saja dia lalu habisi kakek tua itu'_ perintah Danzo di kepala Rin masih terngiang di kepalanya. "Menyingkirlah kau Ryder!" Teriaknya sambil mengirim tendangan-tendangan supernya.

Namun dengan gerakan yang gesit, tangan Ryder dengan cepat menangkis tendangan-tendangan itu secara bergantian. Hingga pada akhirnya kedua tangannya berhasil menangkap kakinya lalu menarik tubuh Rin dengan kasar hingga bando khusus yang dipakai Rin terjatuh. Ryder mengunci gerakan Rin dengan cara mendekapnya. Tepat saat punggung Rin mendarat di dadanya, rambut Rin berubah warna yang semula cokelat menjadi merah muda.

Ryder yang melihat hal itu sempat terkejut, ia mengenal warna rambut gadis ini.

Sakura...

Hanya nama itu yang muncul di kepalanya. Walau keadaannya begini ia mencoba untuk profesional agar kelemahannya ini tidak dijadikan kesempatan pembunuh manis ini untuk kabur. "Seharusnya kau tidak menuruti kemauan seorang pejabat koruptor seperti Danzo, Nona Sakura. Dia hanya orang gila yang iri kepada klan kami yang sukses dalam dunia bisnis dan politik. Uchiha tidak bersalah, Danzolah yang salah" ucap Ryder.

"Darimana kau tahu nama asliku?!" Sakura yang telah terbongkar identitasnya berusaha memberontak, namun tenaga Ryder ternyata jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Bukankah semalam kita baru saja berkencan?" Jawab Ryder.

Seketika Sakura berhenti memberontak setelah mendengar ucapan Ryder. "Sa-sasuke.." ucapnya.

Tangan kiri Ryder melepas kacamata bulat hitamnya dan membuka identitas aslinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke di depan mata Sakura. "Gadis cantik sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi singa pembunuh seperti ini" ucap Sasuke. "Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Aku yakin kau bukanlah gadis kejam seperti itu, Sakura. Apa karena kasus mutilasi Haruno Hikaku? ibu angkatmu? Ketahuilah dia sebenarnya adalah anggota klan Uchiha sepertiku, dan Danzo sendirilah yang melakukannya, sesama anggota klan Uchiha tidak mungkin saling membunuh, asal kau tahu aku sendirilah yang menyelidiki kasus itu" ucap Sasuke, sepertinya ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang ia ucapkan.

"Cukup Sasuke.. Sebaiknya bunuh saja aku untuk menebus semua yang kulakukan kepada klan Uchiha" Sakura mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku hanya perlu menguak informasi kasus pembantaian ini sampai ke akarnya darimu. Jika kau memberikan informasi kepada polisi, kau tidak akan dihukum mati" jawab Sasuke.

"Bukannya sebaiknya aku mati atas semua yang kulakukan terhadap klanmu?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada sendu. "Bunuh saja aku, Sasuke! Bunuh saja aku!" Sakura mulai menangis sendu.

"Tidak, Sakura" jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras untuk tidak membunuhku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu"5 kata dari Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura tertegun. Dekapan yang semula berfungsi untuk mengunci gerakan Sakura kini beralih fungsi menjadi dekapan mesra yang meluluhkan hati Sakura.

Airmata yang mengalir dari mata Sakura menghapus garis ungu tebal di pipinya, ia hanya mematung entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, seperti sedih yang tercampur dengan kebahagiaan. "Bawa aku ke kantor polisi, Sasuke" ucapnya dalam tatapan kosong. "Kita selesaikan kasus ini" lanjutnya.

 **== Oo ==**

Kasus telah terkuak, kebohongan Danzo telah terbongkar dan organisasi pembunuh bayaran bernama "Nee" yang ia dirikan pun akan dibubarkan karena pendirinya hari ini akan di hukum mati. Danzo yang dipaksa bergerak ke tengah tempat eksekusi itu sempat menatap tajam Sakura. Ia merasa dikhianati olehnya.

Sakura juga membalas tatapan tajam itu karena ia juga merasa dikhianati dan dibodohi oleh orang licik seperti Danzo. Ia berdiri tegak sambil melipat tangan di dada dan masih menggunakan seragam organisasi Nee yang lengan kirinya masih robek belum terjahit. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat Ryder a.k.a Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang polisi berambut kaku seperti daun nanas.

"Tak kusangka ternyata aku bisa tertipu juga dengan orang brengsek seperti dia" si Nanas itu merasa kesal dan malu luar biasa di depan teman anggota penyidiknya yang mungkin lebih jenius darinya. "Merepotkan" lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru" ucap Sasuke. "Yang penting kasus ini selesai" lanjutnya.

"Aku tak menyangka pria es sepertimu bisa meluluhkan hati pembunuh seganas Nohara Rin, Ryder" pria yang disebut Shikamaru itu menyeringai menggoda sobatnya.

"Nama aslinya Sakura" jawab Sasuke datar. "Dia gadis baik. Tekanan emosionallah yang membuatnya menjadi ganas" jawab Sasuke.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengerti atas jawaban Sasuke.

DORR!

Suara tembakan pun menggema di tempat eksekusi itu. Pelurunya tepat mengenai jantung Danzo yang membuat Danzo tak bernyawa seketika, cairan kental pun mulai menetes, sebelum menetes lebih banyak, beberapa orang polisi segera membawa Danzo yang sudah mati itu untuk dimakamkan.

Beberapa jajaran polisi dan seluruh anggota Nee yang melihat hukuman mati itu pun bubar. Para anggota Nee yang semuanya merasa dibodohi oleh Danzo setuju agar mereka dipenjara saja untuk menebus dosa mereka.

"Nona Haruno Sakura" Shikamaru memanggil Sakura yang baru saja melangkah mendekati ruang jeruji besi beberapa senti di depannya.

Sakura menoleh, "Ya?" Jawabnya.

"Ikut ke ruangan saya" jawab Shikamaru.

"Baik" jawab Sakura, walaupun bingung ia pun menuruti perintah polisi berambut nanas itu.

Shikamaru membuka map biru lalu menyediakan sebuah pena, "Tolong tanda tangan di sini, Nona" ucapnya.

Sakura membaca selembar dokumen itu terlebih dahulu, "Surat Persetujuan Adopsi?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Tuan Ryder yang memintaku untuk memberi hukuman seperti itu kepadamu" jawab Shikamaru.

"Itu benar" celetuk Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di ambang pintu ruangan bersama Sarada.

"Tapi.. bagaimana kalau Sarada memben-"

"Paman Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya, Bibi. Aku mengerti mengapa Bibi bisa menjadi sekejam itu" Sarada memotong ucapan Sakura yang belum selesai.

Mendengar ucapan Sarada, Sakura menangis terharu, ia langsung memeluk erat Sarada dan mengelus rambutnya. "Maafkan aku ya Sarada, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh sudah membunuh ayah dan ibumu, aku berjanji akan merawatmu dengan baik" ucapnya.

"Yang bodoh itu kakek Danzo, Bibi Sakura" Sarada mengelus rambut pink Sakura dengan tulus.

Sakura melepas pelukan itu lalu tersenyum. Sarada membalas senyuman itu sambil menghapus airmata Sakura.

"Bibi tidak cantik kalau menangis" gadis kecil itu berkata.

Sakura tersenyum lagi menghapus bersih airmatanya. Ia pun melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil melihat Sarada sepertinya tidak membenci Sakura.

"Hoooaamm.." tiba-tiba Shikamaru pura-pura menguap, "Sudah selesai drama koreanya? Jadi surat ini mau ditandatangani atau tidak? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan" tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh maaf, hehe" Sakura pun segera menandatangani surat itu.

 **== Oo ==**

Suasana ramai mulai memenuhi sebuah gedung yang telah didekorasi indah dengan warna-warni cantik bunga.

Di atas altar, Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura yang terlihat begitu cantik hari ini dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna berwarna merah marun. "Kau cantik" pujinya singkat.

Sakura tersipu malu mendengar Sasuke memujinya, "Kau juga tampan, Sasuke" jawabnya setelah memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang begitu tampan dengan jas berwarna biru _navy_. "Sasuke" panggilnya.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menerima misi untuk membunuhku" Sakura menatap bola mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Aku janji" jawab Sasuke serius, "Tapi kau juga harus janji untuk tidak menerima misi pembunuhan lagi" lanjutnya.

"Aku janji" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk yakin.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia pun langsung menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia juga menyematkan cincinitu di jari manis Sasuke beberapa detik setelahnya.

Tak lama mereka pun menunjukkan cincin yang telah terpasang kepada semua tamu undangan tanda mereka sudah resmi bertunangan. Hal itu disambut dengan tepuk tangan bahagia dari para tamu yang merupakan sahabat-sahabat mereka.

Tanpa ragu atau malu Sasuke pun merangkul Sakura dan mencium keningnya, "Aku akan menikahimu setelah lulus kuliah nanti" bisiknya.

"Kutunggu lamaranmu" jawab Sakura lalu mencium pipi Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke" bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura" jawab Sasuke. Lalu memeluk erat Sakura sambil mengelus rambut merah muda khasnya.

 **== The End ==**


End file.
